


Everybody's Mr. Badguy

by NidoranDuran



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots featuring Sol Badguy and the women who want Sol Badguy.





	

The thickness of Sol's gauntlets didn't make it that much better to beg getting punched, but he was insistent on not blocking Jam's kicks with his sword as he kept his arms in the air, trying his best to not only avoid the worst of her kicks, but to hopefully grab her ankle and actually turn the tides of this sparring session. He'd agreed on hand to hand, but that was before he realized just how deadly Jam's legs were when he didn't have a big piece of steel to help him protect himself. Jam's long, taut legs were weapons all on their own, perhaps more than any other set of limbs he'd ever seen; his arms may have been big, but they wouldn't have been able to take someone's head clean off with a strike.

He wasn't entirely sure that Jam's legs couldn't.

Everything had been going steadily enough in their sparring session, both of them working up a bit of a sweat. It wasn't really about training or or trying to beat the other, just staying in shape and passing some time, their meeting a largely incidental one and the measure of each others' skills something neither put much stock into as something to worry about for the future. It was just a way to take a load off and wind down on a slow day, which was why when Sol caught her ankle, he had no idea what to do, his eyes going wide with shock as he felt her in his grasp, and Jam read his panic response as a reason to light up in worry herself.

The more instinctual parts of him told him to pull her in and go for a close strike while he had her defenseless, grabbing hold of her and giving her a few blows to the face and stomach before slamming her down to the ground and going to town on her with blows from a mounted position; they were the reflexes of an experienced fighter, f someone who knew exactly how to deal with whatever came his way and who could be fiercely destructive. But then there was the other part of him, the sane and rational part telling him not to try and kill Jam with his bare hands, that this was just a friendly sparring match. He should let go of her leg, or maybe give it an upward push to let her do the back flip she seemed itching to do.

Somewhere in the middle was where those responses meant, disparate reactions lit up with a panic by the sudden burst of confusion that throttled him. He pulled her in, but didn't go in with a flurry of punches, which resulted in Jam's body being pulled in against Sol's, sending them both topping to the floor and yelping in surprise as the moment of confusion and failed instincts interrupted the flow of their combat something fierce. Sol grunted as he hit the floor, more for the impact of Jam falling onto his chest and nearly knocking the air out of him than for any actual pain, while Jam ended up with a steady cushion of the muscular Sol to keep her from taking too nasty a tumble as her legs spread out to catch herself.

But her means of keeping from doing an awkward splits ended up feeling suspiciously like straddling Sol, and her cheeks burned as her thighs pushed in against his hips on the landing, laid down atop him with her lips coming dangerously close to his. It did absolutely no good for the tension and confusion of the moment as the two remained frozen in place, stuck against one another and unable to pull away, staring contentiously at each other in silence, nervous and unsure how to proceed but knowing they couldn't well say anything.

As they remained there, the weight of Jam sitting atop his lap began to work Sol over, make him grunt and twist as he began to squirm out from underneath her, but Jam hadn't fully understood what he was trying to do, shoving down harder against him and saying in a bit of a panic, "This means I win," not realizing he was trying to get out from beneath her for reasons other than to shirk away from the concession of victory. "Even if you delivered my victory up to me, this is--" It only took a few seconds of pushing down against Sol to realize exactly what was happening, and her sentence crashed into a nervous, muted noise of surprise as it dawned on her. "Oh."

"Yeah," Sol grumbled, expecting this to be the push for Jam to actually get off of his lap and for them to just push this entire insane situation out of mind. But she didn't move, paralyzed in the moment and remaining there in place, leaving him more and more frustrated as the growing tightness in his pants threatened to turn things into a somehow even more awkward situation than this already was.

"What if we..." Jam's cheeks began to light up as her hands settled down onto his lap. "You can't spar with that. It will distract you too much." Which wasn't the case at all, but before Sol could respond to her and insist he was fine and that the best thing to do was just move on and pretend this didn't happen, hands grabbing at his pants and began to tear them off.

Instinct once more threw Sol off of common sense and decency as he felt the sudden swell of sensation wash over him, the frustration that struck him as his cock hardened quicker at the feeling of hands at his pants. How long had it been? Fuck, it felt like an eternity now since anyone laid a hand on him like this. Some pat of him froze up on that realization, and as Jam pulled off of his lap, he didn't do anything but watch her in silence as she began to pull his pants off.

The massive cock springing up made Jam gasp in delight, wide-eyed as she stared at the meaty shaft before her. "Wow," she gasped, not sure what else to say. Sol was gifted with an incredible dick, which was amazing all its own, but especially in comparison to what Jam had known before. Sol was in no way her kind of man; where he was ruggedly handsome, she preferred cute, young men that had unfortunately ended up more often than not with adorable but petite little dicks. Average was the best she had known, and nothing about what Sol was packing was average. "Well now I don't think I can spar anymore," she noted, leaning forward and grasping hold of his cock.

The throb and grunt that followed as Jam grasped his shaft and began to stroke it made Sol shiver a bit; it was more reaction than he would have liked to give, but the situation wasn't one that lent itself well to him having any semblance of control or steadiness over this situation, the insanity washing over him as he began to wriggle about in place, feeling the loving and steady touch of hands greedily and eagerly going at him. "Let's take it slow," he said, but it wasn't worth anything as Jam responded by immediately licking her way up his shaft and utterly shattering that hope.

More licks followed, as Jam became rapidly and utterly enthralled by the amazing cock before her, amazed by what she was feeling and lighting up with a lust that drove her harder as she began to lap up and down his shaft, her fingers tightening against the base and stroking upward. "I've never seen a dick this big before," she confessed with a fascinated tone. "But it's amazing." The slow, enchanting swell of excitement that throbbed within her was one that drove her further and faster, kissing along his length, closing her eyes and showing his cock an adoration she didn't know she had in her. "Please, forgive me if I embarrass myself, but this is... Wow."

Never before had Jam cared about size like this. She had been fine with all those adorable boys and their average at best dicks, relishing in the adorability factor of them and the way they'd look so cute twisting about happily for her. But here, she was consumed by something else, driven by a twisting need to service the long, fat cock before her, fascinated by something twisted and far more enthralling than she had ever seen before; this wasn't about making a cute boy squirm by sucking on his dick, this was about giving service to a real cock and enjoying herself doing so, her eyes hardly even on Sol by the time she licked her way up to his tip and took it into her mouth.

Another loud groan followed as Sol felt the hot, wet mouth suck his cock down, clearly not as steady and confident with it as she would have liked to be, but she had an eagerness to her that made up for what he could tell was immediate, straightforward inexperience. What did it matter how confident she may or may not have been when her mouth around his cock could make him squirm like this? He groaned, fingers tightening against her as he let himself go, let everything slip out of his control and gave her the chance. "Fine," he grunted. "Show me what you can do." He didn't do a good job of convincing even himself of his aloofness though, wound up and burning with a sudden swell of need that he worried was going to undo him if he let it, and he didn't feel a single part of him ready to stop it.

Jam sucked him down further, his words giving her all the push she needed. Something within her said this was her chance to experience something wholly unlike what she had ever known before, and if she played her cards right, maybe Sol could fuck her. Maybe she could weasel her way into everything she wanted and be able to relish in the madness of being taken and have her mind blown. The possibilities were endless and it was with that in mind that she pushed herself boldly and eagerly forward, sucking more and more cock into her mouth, having no idea how she was going to handle all of it but refusing to slow down for anything as she gave it her best shot. It was all she really could do in her position, and she hoped it would prove more than enough once she started working her charms on Sol.

What those charms were, exactly, was still beyond Jam, as she noisily sucked on his cock. Her hands did most of the work for the sake of keeping herself sane, knowing that she couldn't handle the bulk of a cock this big. Its length was especially troublesome, but even his girth proved more than she was ready to take on, and she did her best to just focus on giving it her all, moaning and slurping his dick down happily, pushing onward boldly and letting the wake of saliva she left all along his shaft guide her hands, making for a slicker and more ready handjob along the shaft. There was nothing she could do to help push the process along, but she hoped that through devotedly sucking on his cock, she might get the relief she needed and the approval she now craved.

Sol could tell that Jam was trying to impress; her eyes all but screamed that she was fishing for him to respond and approve of her, and it would have been lying to say he didn't. Her mouth may not have known exactly how to handle his cock and certainly couldn't take him down deep enough to really hit the spot, but her makeshift solution was still a remarkable feeling that kept him happily writhing on the bed, groaning as he took it all in stride and let the madness carry him away completely. Unrepentant, he let out an excited noise and followed it up with a begrudging, "Not bad. Keep going."

It was music to Jam's ears, and she happily slurped his cock down faster, moaning and sucking aggressively at his shaft, feeling the excitement wash over her of pure, debaucherous delight. The more she felt of this, the more she needed, craving a certain kind of satisfaction now. Never before had sucking a cock held her attention and delight quite so much, but she could feel herself growing wet with a startling speed, and even better, she found an odd kind of pleasure in the whole process. One she would have never imagined being captivated by before, but which she absolutely could not get enough of now.

The wet, sloppy blowjob saw Jam getting carried away with herself, lit up with an excitement that felt absolutely depraved, but that was what made it so damn fun. She worked at the cock of a man she barely knew with an energy and fervor that seemed absolutely ridiculous, but the more she felt of it, the more she wanted nothing but the absolute entirety of what Sol could give her. It consumed her, fueled her and left her with desperate and depraved energy carrying her forward in her feverish, swelling excitement. All she could think about was getting more, finding her place and settling down for the long haul, and she was so consumed by her need to service his cock that she didn't even hear him start warning her that he was about to cum.

And Sol had been warning her, both outright with his words and with the subtleties of his posture, but it was all for nothing, as his cock twitched within Jam's mouth and he blew his load, a sudden gush of spunk catching the brunette off guard as she pulled back in surprise at the sudden sensation of that salty, gooey spunk hitting her tongue. She recoiled in shock, only to end up taking even more cum all over her face, eyes wide as she felt the messy facial. It shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did that Sol was more virile than the young pretty boys she messed around with, but the sheer volume of cum all over her face left her shocked. Not only was there a lot of it, but it was thick, too. Gooey and sticky and leaving her shuddering and gasping as she stared up at him.

The sight of Jam pulling back from his still rigid cock, some drool strands dripping from her chin with cum all over her face was something that ignited a very primal part of Sol's mind. A part that guided him to rise up quickly, his big hands reaching for her and pulling her quickly up. She gasped in shock as he dragged her to her feet, grabbing at her panties and pulling them feverishly down her legs. "You want this?" he asked, grabbing her legs and feeling at her firm thighs.

"Yes!" Jam cried out, pushing against him and grabbing hold of his cock, giving it a few slow and loving strokes as she soaked in his warmth. There was something so exhilarating about the sensations suddenly washing over her, the feeling of unfettered bliss that ruled her thoughts as she pushed against him. She raised one of her legs up, the firm, taut limb parting in a standing splits so that she could show off her dripping, needy pussy to him more. She was sopping wet, desperate in ways that she almost didn't know how to handle, and she craved him in ways that were so quick and immodest she couldn't find words for them. She had gone in short order from seeing him as a good sparring partner for the sake of passing some time to craving his cock.

With that eagerness in mind, Sol drove his hips forward, groaning as he sheathed his cock inside of her, and all at once she began to scream in delight at the sensation of absolute delight that came with the pleasures burning across her. Her lithe, lean body made for an incredibly tight pussy that his fat cock pushed into and filled up far more than she could have ever expected. Jam yelled in excitement as Sol groaned, grabbing her ankle and holding her leg up as he shoved into her, feeling his cock already work to start stretching her slick hole out. The tight, greedy twat hugging his cock was begging him to give his worst to this poor girl, and he was just gone enough to not have any problem doing just that.

Whatever Jam had been expecting out of Sol didn't compare to the reality of the situation as he began to fuck her hard and fuck her fast. His power was something to behold and the sheer fullness she felt each time his cock slammed into her was more than she knew how to process, something that sent a deeply needy and desperate surge shuddering its way through her. How could she possibly hope to endure this level of insanity? Stuck on one leg, she was thankful for Sol's strong body to lean against, as her balance faltered amid her squirming, his hold on her other leg helping her keep her pose while his cock was so deep inside of her it probably could have kept her upright all on its own.

Madness followed as Sol began to fuck her, as he felt himself finally channeling his pent up frustrations. No longer was he just letting Jam have her fun with him as he began to truly and utterly fuck her, taking charge of the situation and showing what he could do when he did, to the vocal delight of the girl he was balls deep inside of. "So big," she whined, biting her cum-smeared lip as she looked up at him. "Please. Don't stop. You're so good, I need this. Sucking your cock has me so horny and I--nngh!" She couldn't even properly finish her sentence as the moans continued to spill from her mouth, free and careless. She let it all out, let herself get carried away, and it was with all of that desperation front and center that Sol gave in as well.

He had to. It had been too long, been far too much for him to handle. He needed this more than he needed anything else, finally relieving his mounting sexual needs by fucking the brains out of a sweet girl who by total accident had ended up enthralled by his cock. It wasn't the sort of way he'd expected to spend his day and had certainly taken turns down roads he wouldn't have thought he'd be taking, but as he felt the slick, hot cunt wrapped around his cock, stretched out and still incredible tight around him, all he could think about was how good this all felt, how much more he craved of this madness. Everything about the needy hold of her cunt called out to him, and he knew he was shaking her balance and that she was having her mind blown, but he couldn't stop.

But that meant he needed more, and this standing fuck was good, but he craved something harder. He grabbed her other leg and pulled it out from under her, guiding them to his hips and feeling them snap around his waist in excitement, Jam not even needing to be told what he wanted her to do. She wrapped her strong, thick legs around his waist and screamed, "Fuck me, Sol!" with more vigor than he'd been expecting, but her eagerness was just what he had wanted to hear as his hands dug into the firmness of her taut ass, squeezing the cheeks as he took even more control over the situation, going for an even harsher kind of fuck.

While his hands on her ass helped guide her, it was the sheer force of his hips that did most of the work in fucking Jam senseless. Each thrust into it her bounced her upward along his cock, and she slammed back down onto it, gravity pulling her harder against his lap and making each slam forward into something that had her screaming in bliss. Never before had Jam felt anything like this, and the more she was subjected to the all out madness of getting fucked like an animal, the more she screamed for more.

Sol couldn't remember the last time he cut loose like this, the last time he had truly gone all out and let the thrill and relief of all-out sexual indulgence wash over him like this. Jam had accidentally drawn from within him everything he sought to keep bottled up, but the bottle now lay shattered on the floor and with Jam riding his cock and screaming in bliss, he didn't care anymore about the glass shards. He just embraced it, owned up to the savage pounding of her pretty, lithe body as her breasts heaved against his chest as he found himself so carelessly indulging that neither of them stopped to fret about anything other than finding their relieving peaks.

But even still, he was restrained. Physically, he was a beast, but he didn't get as talkative as the stream of, "Nngh, fuck me fuck me fuck me!" coming from Jam's lips as she lost herself. He was too busy focusing on fucking her, on pounding away and slamming her down on his cock, on the tightness of her slick twat around his cock and the firmness of her perky ass against his fingers. His form of carried away was still quiet and withdrawn, at least emotionally, but his physicality spoke volumes in its place.

Jam had never felt like this before in her life. Stuffed full of cock more than her body thought it could handle, rocked up and down a fat dick hitting her just right, face coated in warm and thick spunk, strong hands kneading her ass as she was taken... Sol was dominant in ways that she wouldn't have even thought herself likely to enjoy until she was on the receiving end of it all, until she was so completely and utterly taken that she couldn't handle herself. The pleasure was intense and crushing, leaving her to writhe harder against him and beg him to take her. "Make me yours," she whined. "Cum in me, Sol!" There was something about the words she said that she almost couldn't believe was spilling from her lips, but she didn't shy away from any of it, rolling into the madness and letting it spin her out into absolute insanity.

There was no way Sol could hold back against such demands, the screams so impassioned and needy, surging with a desperation that wore him down and helped suck him in. He gave up utterly to the bliss, groaning as he slammed her down onto final time onto her cock. She screamed as she felt him twitch inside of her, and Jam ended up cumming a split second before he did, her cunt suddenly clenching down against the dick that had stretched it out as desperation surged through her body, and the noises she made only grew louder as he creampied her. As that same incredibly virile and hot spunk flooded into her needy womb next, pumping into her with such ferocity that she couldn't handle herself.

Relief and warmth ran through her just as much as the gooiness of being cummed inside of did. Jam felt a contentedness within her that was absolutely maddening, and she couldn't shake a sense of bliss within her that left her stumbling when her feet were finally guided to the floor, partly due to feeling like she was walking on air, and partly because she felt a bit bow-legged after being fucked raw with a cock as big as Sol's. "Wow," she whined, leaning against him, grasping his clothes and whining as she soaked in his warmth. "You're... Wow, Sol, that was amazing."

"It was," he said, nodding slowly, content and a little smug about the way that he had fucked her into such a state of bliss. There was something about seeing her stumble and whine that left him proud, almost reaffirming how good an idea it had been to let go of himself.

Jam gathered her breath, whining as she finally drew back and found herself able to stand steady, but as she did so, she realized that she wasn't the only thing standing tall. "Are you still..." She bit her lip, shifting her gaze up to him. "You're still hard, Sol."

"Yeah," he said, nodding and brushing it off. "That happens." Two loads was never enough to calm him down, but in the moment of clarity that followed his release, he was happy to leave it there.

Too bad Jam wasn't. "Then let's keep going!" she said, throwing herself back at him again madly.


End file.
